Why?
by KateClearwater
Summary: It's kind of like a look into the life of Jack's kids, and sometimes being a Harkness isn't all fun and smiles


"Children you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" one of the maid's yelled up the stairs

"Thanks" Bella said as she ran out the door she had flattened her hair so her pink tips where pointed at the ends; she was even dressed like a punk rock star in a black mini skirt.

"Yea thanks Annabelle" Fabian said with a half smile as he ran out the door looking like he was dressed for a Goth rave. Bella and Fabian where the children of Captain Jack Harkness they where now living in America because he thought it was safer. Bella was super exited while Fabian just locked himself in his room until he tried to runaway the day of the flight out to America. Bella was old enough to drive in the states so their dad bought her a car, black her favorite color. But for Fabian Jack gave him the one thing he could do to feel like he was a part of Torchwood like he had always wanted to be. A super lab in the basement of their new Mansion, when Jack had the money he could really spend it. Fabian waited for the doors to open before he stepped into the bus. Bella loved the idea of a new place to live even if it was so far away because here she didn't sound like she was a blonde tourist. She waited for the door to open and then she ran onto the bus full of screaming teenager. She ran for the back of the bus and found a girl who was wearing the same skirt as her.

"Hey" Bella smiled and sat next to her

"Hey" the girl said pulling her ear-buds out

"I'm Bella" she smiled

"Kelly" the girl smiled back

"Is it always so nuts here?" Bella asked

"It always slows down when we hit the highway" Kelly smiled

"Really?" Bella looked out the window

"Yep…so nice outfit" Kelly smiled at Bella's skirt

"Thanks my dad got it for me when we where in London-"

"Whoa hold on you've been to London?" she asked as everything became quite

"Yep lots of times" Bella smiled

"Cool" Kelly smiled and offered Bella one bud

"Thanks" she took it

"So where did you move here from? Montana?" She asked

"No Cardiff…Oh I love this song!" Bella smiled

"Me too and I don't know where that is" Kelly playfully sighed

Fabian sat in the back as well and checked his phone for new messages but there where none. If you need to talk call me his dad had said. Fabian sighed and plugged himself into his ipod a couple of boys were laughing at him in the next row of seats. One of them threw a paper ball at his head, he pulled out his ear bud to yell at them but the bus stopped in front of the school. It took Fabian awhile to find his homeroom but he did in the end and the boys from the bus where there too.

"Class this is Fabian Harkness and he is a transfer student from Cardiff, Whales" the perky young new teacher said

"Thank you Ms. Nivek" he said and took an empty seat in the back of the room. No one talked to Fabian all day the two boys kept picking on him threw out that day though. He ate his lunch in front of his locker as he read a book and listened to his ipod on a volume that would make someone's ear's bleed. A boy his age sat next to him by his locker, he smiled at Fabian and he offered him some pudding.

"Sure why not" Fabian took a scope

"So I'm Drew" they shook hands

"Fabian"

He checked his phone again

"You waiting for someone to call?" he asked

"No just my dad" Fabian put his phone back into his pocket

"I like the Goth thing its kind of…Sexy" Drew smiled

"Um…I think that was a complement" he smiled back

"It was and I think you should call your dad. Oh and if you need to talk call me." Drew stood up pulled out a piece of blank paper and a pen. And he handed the number to Fabian. The song ended but he didn't want to finish his food, he threw it away pulled out his phone he was going to take Drew's advice and call his dad. When it started ringing the boys from the bus came up to him and just hovered over him. His dad picked up on the fourth ring

"Hello?" his dad said and someone laughed in the background

"Hey it's me," Fabian said, and got up off the floor walking toward the filed

"Oh Fabian how's California?" he asked

"It's ok?" he said as the boys fallowed him

"Nice to know –Ianto don't go anywhere!" Jack laughed

"Well how's Gwen and-" Fabian was cut off by David grabbing him and pushing him to the ground snatching his phone

"Oi give me my phone!" he yelled and got back up

"Sure just come and get it!" the other boy named Tony smiled David put the phone to his ear.

"I'm sorry but Fabian can't come to the phone right now he's a little late for a beat down" David smiled and shut the phone "Hold him!" David yelled at Tony and two other boys who where behind him. He walked up to Fabian and kicked him in the stomach then punched him in the jaw.

"Help me boys" David smiled

They threw Fabian down ground and kicked him repeatedly

"Come on get up!" David smiled as they kicked him Fabian curled up into a ball and began to glow. They all stopped kicking him and looked at him. He laughed and threw them across the field with the rift energy.

"You said fight back so I will" Fabian said with a dark smile

"FABIAN!" Bella yelled from a crossed the field as she grabbed the boys off the ground Fabian took his phone back from Tony.

"You ever touch my phone I will kill you!" Fabian plugged his ear-bud back in and walked away.

Fabian walked right up to his locker and punched it repeatedly until his hand bleed. He slid down the front of it crying he buried his head in his hands and Bella sat down next to him. Just watched him cry.

"I didn't want to come here Bell's and you and dad drag me here to get the crap beat out of me. And expected me not to fight back-"

Bella wrapped her arms around her little brother and said

"I want you to fight back just not with your powers" she said rubbing her fingers through his black hair.

"You know I like this, it's a good look for you" Bella smiled at how much they looked like the Goth family.

"Thanks" Fabian laughed he only wore Gothic kind of cloths because when his mother died and they had to wear all black it made him feel closer to her like it wasn't over until he took off the black.

"Now let me have look at this." Bella said picking Fabian's hand up after seeing he was bleeding. She held her hands over his and they began to glow with regeneration energy. He's hands stopped bleeding and closed the hole that was in them

"Thanks Bells" Fabian said and got up to go to his next class

"Oi be careful!" Bella called after him and got up off the floor

In the middle of his Algebra class Fabian fixed the school security footage on his phone. So it looked like the boys beat the crap out of him but he still got a couple of punches in before his sister stepped in.

"Fabian? If your not to busy would you like to tell me what answer to our problem is?" the bald teacher said looking at Fabian's cell phone

"Um sure" Fabian stared at the broad and smiled when he found it was a simple problem.

"45 over 16 minus 44 times 66 over 33 is 76.9428" he smiled as the entire class stared at him

"That's…right!" the teacher walked over to his desk

"See me after class Mr. Harkness!" he said and finished his lesson, Fabian did as he was told and waited for everyone to leave before walking up to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Harkness the problem you solved was a collage level problem. I only put it up on the board for students who use cell phone in my class to learn a lesson."

"Um sir I don't mean to be rude but that wasn't an collage level problem and it was actually vary simple to solve" Fabian said as he put his thumb into a jean pocket, with one backpack strap over his shoulder so he could look cool.

"Well I think you'd be better off in a higher level math class"

"But I can do everything in the other math classes. I spent a whole year back home learning Enlistee's theory of relativity and actually finding there where many flaw's in his conclusion."

"Ok then…there is a test you can take and you wouldn't need to take math ever again you would have to prove that you can do this" Mr. Radcliff turned to his desk and grabbed a flier for his sister or Dad to sign

"Thanks" he smiled and ran so he could catch his bus

Bella pulled out her phone and picked out her dad's number before Kelly got on the bus. It rang once before he picked up

"Hey kiddo" Bella could hear the smiled in his voice

"Hi dad look I just called cause of the thing with Fabian and the bullies…I think you need to come down here…like now!" she said and waited for him to replay

"I'll be out on the next flight out" Bella heard his smile die as he rushed around his office looking for something.

"Bye dad love you," she said and he just hung up, Bella sighed and shut her phone.

"Hey Bells" Kelly smiled at her

"Hey"

"So I was think you, me, my house what do you think?" Kelly said pulling out a bag of Skittles and offered Bella the purple ones. It was only kind in the bag the two of them would eat.

"Naw I think you should come over to my place" Bella said taking a pinch of the Skittles.

"Cool why not" Kelly smiled as Fabian ran to the back of the bus to where they were sitting

"Bells you'll never believe what just happened!" he smiled

Fabian ran to the elevator and pushed the lab button

Kelly just stood in the front door at the size of Bella's house

"You guys are rich and you never said!" Kelly playfully smiled at Bella

"Well I was afraid you'd be a gold digger" she gave her the same smile

"Come one show me your room!" Kelly pulled Bella's arm

"Ok fine!" she said and they ran up the stairs

Fabian dropped his backpack down on the lab floor and turned his supper computer on.

"Hey computer can you do a check on alien activate in area 51 please" he ordered the computer pulling out a can of pop and some chips.

"Yes Master Fabian" the computer said with a voice that sounded like his mother.

"Thanks" he sighed and sat in his chair

"Master Fabian the reading I've found seem to be of an Artic source"

"That means it's bad new if the feds shot at it right?" Fabian whipped the chips crumbs off his black t-shirt

"Yes Master Fabian" his mother said

"Great! Give me control of the ALPHA hacking system please?" he said started to type on the big white keyboard. The screen showed three small chat rooms windows and they all seemed to be talking about the ships as well.

"Hey computer give me access"

"Yes Master Fabian"

His own screen was now visible to himself and the other user

"Hello gentleman" Fabian smiled

"How the hell did you get into this chat space young man?" one of the delegates from the army said

"Well I'm a bloody freaking genius! I'm Fabian Harkness and I'm going to help you with your little problem which to say isn't a problem at all-"

"That's vary sweet kid but we don't need any help" one of the area 51 officers said

"Well sir the aliens your all fighting about right now are a vary peaceful race they don't really like to fight. So if you were planning on attacking them you'd be starting a war in which this planet at war with the rest of the universe. And I really don't think want do you Sir!" Fabian said with a cocky smile

"No" the officer said leaning back in his chair

"I didn't think so! Well then put the guns away and let me handle this one" Fabian said and closed his window

"Computer?" he yelled

"Yes Master Fabian?"

"Cut off every communication involving killing the alien's above earth."

He said picking his coke up and sipping it.

"Oh and computer send a message to the ship telling them that their scaring the locals…Oh! And bring the cameras for the front and back door plus Bella's room up please" he said taking a magazine out from under his desk

"Yes Master Fabian"

Three pictures came up on the screen. One of the back door the other of the front and the other of Bella's room.

"Computer audio feed for Bella's room please" he said and put his magazine down then back up when he could hear

"This place is wicked! How can it get any better?" Kelly smiled pulling Bella's hair into curls

"So did you see the way Dillon was looking at you" Kelly asked her after putting on some purple lipstick on Bella. Fabian rolled his eyes and the doorbell rang.

"Sound!" Fabian said and the computer gave the image audio, his dad was standing on the front porch and it made Fabian smile.

"Computer lock Bella's door until I reach the front door!" he said running for the middle of the room

"Gravity platform please!" he said and the floor opened

He was shoot up to the kitchen

"FABIAN!" Bella yelled from behind her door

"Sorry!" he yelled back smiling and pulled the door open and hugged his dad.

"Whoa hey kiddo" Jack smiled at Fabian

"Hey dad, hey Ianto" he waved at Ianto who was behind him

"Hi Fabian" he smiled and waved back

Bella ran down the stairs with Kelly in tow, she hit Fabian in the arm as soon as she came to the bottom.

"Ow!" he said

"Good! You locked me in my room!" she yelled hugging Jack without breaking eye contacted with Fabian

"Wait you locked your sister in her room?"

"No the computer-" he stopped when he saw Kelly standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh! Um…Dad this is Kelly!" Bella pulled Kelly out from the shadows where she blended in perfectly.

"Nice to meet you" Jack shook her hand

"And you" she smiled and held her hand out to Ianto

"Oh this is his…friend Ianto Jones" Bella thought if she called Ianto her dad's boyfriend that Kelly would freak out like most people did.

"Well that's a different accent I've never heard it before…where you from?" Kelly asked flirty

"It's a Walsh one" Ianto smiled

"Ok Kelly go home!" Bella said and pushed her friend out the door

"What are you doing here?" Fabian asked

"Well your sister called me"

"You did?" he looked back at her

"Yep! I saw a side of you I didn't like and I thought that dad could help"

"Well they said to fight back so…what you rather I got the crap beat out of me?" Fabian said becoming pissed at his sister

"No we want you to fight back, just we don't want you to throw them across the filed with rift energy" Jack said looking like he was trying not to be to laud.

"Ok fine I wouldn't do it again" he crossed his arms and walked back to the platform in the kitchen. He jumped down through the hole. When he got to the bottom,

"Computer don't let anyone in here unless I say so" he said and walked up to the big computer screen

"Yes Master Fabian"

"Oh and give me access to David Millington's web cam please" Fabian said and looked for a good virus he could put into the computer.

"I will need the street number," the computer said

"Um 1414 Washington Lane" he said looking it up on the school database

"Oh I'm going to need control of the computer please" Fabian smiled

"Yes Master Fabian"

David was on Facebook about to brag about kicking Fabian's ass at lunch, Fabian took control of the computer and typed in a new update

"Today me and four other kids got our asses kicked by a Fabian Harkness at lunch" he hit send and it popped up as his new update

"What the?" David said on the web cam

"Alright that was fun but let's have a hell of a time! Computer give me the an audio link from the web cam just an audio link!"

"Yes Master Fabian I am giving you a voice option panel"

"Um let's go with little dead girl" he smiled and took his headphones and plugged in a microphone

"Can you hear me?" Fabian said and David jumped

"Who said that?"

"I did sir I'm so scared sir" Fabian tried not to laugh

"Why are scared you?"

"For you…I saw a man coming into your room at night and stabbing you" Fabian had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing this time. David got up from his chair and ran for the door, Fabian ripped the headphone's off so he could laugh

"Computer turn me off," he said between chuckles

"Yes Master Fabian"

Fabian whipped some water form his eyes and took a deep breath

"Um computer can you put a data eating virus into Mr. Millington's computer please?"

"Yes Master Fabian"

Jack and Bella took the elevator to the lab but the computer stopped them

"I'm sorry Master Bella and Master Jack but I can not let you into the lab with the consent of Master Fabian"

"Computer give me an audio link to the lab!" Jack yelled

Fabian was on Facebook talking to one of his close friends back in Cardiff when the Computer came over the speakers.

"Master Fabian your father wishes to speak to you"

"Alright put him through," he said putting his conversation with his friend on hold.

"Fabian! Let us into the lab!" Jack yelled

"No I'm busy," he said turning the video on from elevator

"Oh hey dad can you turn to your left…STOP! Ok now talk in to the camera"

"Fabian we need to talk" it was like plunging a knife into Fabian's heart into every kids heart.

"Ok" he sighed and turned the audio off and switched the video feed to the hub. He wished his was there in his dad's office playing with his computer

"Computer send the elevator to the first main floor please" Fabian sighed and waited for the elevator to go up and then back down to the lab.

Fabian walked up to the kitchen threshold and stood there for a second he thinking about the last time his dad said, "We need to talk."

He said that him and Bella where moving to America and that it was safer, even though he cried for an hour after that. And the time before that he was just a little kid when he learned how much those words hurt. The day that Bella and his mom had died. Fabian hated those kind of talks he didn't want to do that again he walked back out before Bella or his dad could see him. When Fabian got to the park a block away he called the number in his pocket.

"Hey Drew it's Fabian. Are you near Franklin park?"

Drew sat in the swing next to Fabian

"Hey" he smiled

"Hi" Fabian smiled back

"So what's this about?" Drew asked moving himself side to side

"I don't know if you want to know" he copied his movement

"Well I'm a good listener…try me" Drew said walking over to a shady tree

Bella and Jack talked in the kitchen

"So his powers have increased what are you going to do bout it?" she asked Jack

"Um well I think he understands that he can't hurt anyone with this power…I think he just snapped because of all of this. Maybe he just got to worked up over the move. And he when he found a reason to act out, he did." Jack took a sip of coffee

"Well so he just needs time to adjust" Bella sighed and sipped on her own coffee.

Fabian and Drew ended up walking to a café after the park became to laud to talk.

"So we were talking about your mom" Drew reminded Fabian

"Oh right…see when I was a little kid my mom and my dad worked at this government place called Torchwood. And well someone decide they wanted to shoot everyone in the building-" Fabian held back his tears

Drew put a hand on Fabian's

"If it's to hard-"

"No I'm good…anyways at the time I was only three so I don't remember much of it. But when I was ten I was told the truth" Fabian sighed

"Well that sucks that you had to wait seven years to know the truth, so why do you dress like it's a funnel everyday then?" Drew smiled

"Well when I went to her funnel I felt something rush through me like she wasn't gone-"

"Wait I thought that…"

"It took awhile for us to get her body cleared for one. It was a fed thing-"

"Yhea, but eight years?"

"Now you know why I hate my dad from making us move here" Fabian took a sip of his coffee

"Well it's getting late…what time do you need to be back?" Drew asked him and he sighed "Um now"

They walked back down a couple of blocks and they got to Fabian's block

"So do you want me to walk you to your place?" he asked Drew

"Um Naw I'm good" he said

"Ok then…well this is my stop I had a nice time thanks" Fabian put his foot on the first step. But Drew pulled him back and kissed him. He didn't pull away they kissed for a couple of minutes then Drew let go of Fabian and walked away. Fabian stood on the steps for a second and then walked inside, he shut the door with his back and leaned up against it.

"Your late!" Jack yelled down the stairs

"Yhea sorry" Fabian said with a flat voice staring into space

"Well get to bed then…" Bella yelled down the stairs

He walked to the elevator with the same look on his face he went to his closet on the second lower level. He picked out a pair of plaid pajama pants and walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for his bathroom on the third level. He took a shower but he just stood in the water for an hour before he got out and put his cloths on. Instead of taking the elevator to his room Fabian went to the lab. He turned on the computer

"Hey Computer can you pull the video feed of the front door up please" he asked

"Yes Master Fabian"

"Can it be the one from eleven thirty?"

"Yes I can sir"

"Thank you" he smiled

Fabian fell asleep on his computer after watching him and Drew kiss for the millionth time.

"Master Fabian it's six 'o' ten" the computer awoke him

"Thanks" he woke up and stumbled to the elevator

"Hey and Computer close all screens and don't let anyone but me in here ok?" he said and walked to pushed the buttons

Bella was eating some toast when Fabian came out of the elevator dressed like he was an Emo/Goth kid.

"Hey Fab's" she smiled with a mouthful of toast

"Don't talk to me until I've had my coffee" he walked to the coffee pot

Jack walked in after Fabian sat down with his coffee

"You like you slept on a bed of steel. You ok?" he asked

"No I'm being talked to before I've finished my coffee" Fabian got up and took his backpack off the back of the chair and slammed the door

"What's his deal?" Jack asked Bella who shrugged

At lunch Fabian walked over to his locker and sat down in front of his locker

"Hey" Drew walked up and sat down

"Um…hi" Fabian sighed and moved over for Drew to sit down

"Hey so what you doing?" he asked him

"Um look Drew I don't know what happened last night but I don't think that I wanted you to…stop?" Fabian confessed

"Well see…I just thought that we were having such a nice time and I thought that-" Fabian stopped him from talking by pulling him in for a kiss, when he pulled Drew in Bella and Kelly had turned the corner. Kelly stopped Bella when they started to kiss

"Isn't that your brother?" Kelly asked her

"Oh my god! It is!" Bella yelled

"Wow go Fabian" Kelly laughed

Bella pulled her phone out

"Who are you calling?"

"My dad?"

After school Fabian and Drew walked to the mall for afternoon of fun. They shared a smoothie and the whole time Bella was watching them.

After Fabian and Drew walked home they kissed goodbye on the porch, he watched Drew walk away before walking inside. He walked into the dinning room to find that it was pizza night.

"Oh pizza!" Fabian grabbed a slice out of a box and his dad, sister, and Ianto look at him.

"What do I have something on my teeth"

"No…you've been seen" Bella smiled

"Uh?" he asked

"Well when me and Kelly where walking down the hall at lunch-"

"BELLA!" Fabian stood up and ran for the elevator

"Would you like to take this one?" Bella asked her father

"No because if I do it I'll tell him that you're moving again"

"I'll do it then" Ianto said surprising them and walked to the elevator

Ianto went down to Fabian's room and he was crying on his bed

"Go away!" he threw a pillow at him then returned to crying Ianto walked to the bedside and lean against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I know you don't want to be here in the first place but this is a nice chance for you to be happier here." He smiled putting his hand in his pockets

"Well I think that you need to get out of my room and tell my dad and sister to stay out of my life!"

Ianto nodded and walked out of Fabian's room

"Well how did it go?" Bella asked Ianto

"He just needs time that's all" he smiled and walked off to the bedroom he and Jack where sharing.

"Dad I've got a question for you"

"What?"

"When was the last time you saw Fabian smile?" this made Jack confused

"Um…I don't know when he was ten," he confessed

"Well you didn't see him today he couldn't stop smiling, if you make us move again he will die on the inside. You will kill him with that kind of news! He will never talk to you again!" Bella said looking deep inside of her father

"I don't know what else you want me to do-"

"Dad you don't ever come here unless you want to fix something-"

"You've only been living here for a couple of months"

"You didn't come when we lived in Cardiff"

"Well I'm sorry but what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to try for me to see the world the way we do, did you know that Fabian's been put into a gifted math program because of how smart he is? Or that he's going to be in poetry reading for the way he spills his heart onto paper? Or that every class he's in is either advanced or he doesn't need to be in?"

"No I didn't know that"

"Well then do this for yourself let us stay here and come more then when there's a problem!" Bella got up from the table and stormed off to her room

Fabian pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Drew

"Yellow?"

"Hey Drew its me can I come over?"

Fabian tiptoed to the front door with a massager bag over his shoulder

"Bella have you seen my phone?" Jack yelled walking out from the kitchen Fabian hid behind the wall from the living room to the hallway, Jack walked up the stairs to his room and shut the door. He sighed when the door shut and he walked out to the door and left.

Fabian walked to a neighborhood that was less then safe for him. He stopped at the house that Drew had given him and knocked twice.

"COMING!" A boy yelled from inside

The door opened and a ten year old answered the door

"Hi little boy I'm looking for Drew"

"Oh…Drew some guys here to see you!" the boy yelled walking back inside and Drew took his place

"Hey" he smiled

"Hi so can I come in?" Fabian asked

"Um sure why not" he let him in

The house was full of other boys and a couple girls

"So this is where you live uh?" he asked

"Yep it's a group home" they walked up the stairs to Drew's room

His room was filled with pictures of a couple of different families but in every picture Drew was in one.

"Who are these people?"

"Oh just families who I've lived with over the years" he sat down his bed

"Wow…and I thought my life sucked!" Fabian sat next to him and he laughed

"No you just need to see a different side of things" Drew smiled and Fabian kissed him

"What was that for?"

"It was a thank you" he smiled

"Well then what do I get for being super nice?" Drew teased

"This" Fabian grabbed his face and they made out they fell down onto his bed.

Bella woke up and changed into a pair of black shorts and a dark pink t-shirt then walked down the stairs.

"Morning dad…" she pour herself some coffee "So today is Fabian's poetry reading you coming?" she asked him

"That'd be nice"

Bella looked around

"Where is he anyways?"

"He lifted a note saying he went to school early to practices a new poem he's been working on"

"Oh ok then it starts at two ten so make sure your there!" Bella said pointing at her dad

Fabian woke up in Drew's bed he rubbed his eyes and panicked when he saw the time.

"Crap!" he yelled and picked some cloths out from the bag he brought. Drew walked in

"Whoa dude what's the rush!"

"The time!"

"I live like right next to the school" Drew smiled

Fabian stopped and looked out the window

"Oh?" he put his cloths on and got his backpack out

"You want me to walk with you?"

"Um sure" he smiled at him

Fabian spent the morning trying to think of a good poem for the reading

He came up with about half of a half of a poem by lunch.

"Hey" Drew sat next to him and kissed him

"Hey…sorry I just can't think of anything to write about"

"Well you're supposed to write about something that is personal…so try writing about how much you're pissed at your dad or something" Drew offered with a smile

"You know that's not such a bad idea! Thanks!" Fabian kissed him and jumped up

At two ten Fabian had written a poem that would make anyone understand how he felt about moving. The principle walked up to the podium and began to speak

"Parent, Students, and Facility these students are who are the best and brightest of our school many have tenant's in music, languages arts, and some even in arts. Here our mission is to show each student that they each have a tenant's. So with that in mind let's start by introducing our first student Melissa Town"

A girl in a long dress walked onto the stage with a flute in her hand. The principle walked to the back

"Now Fabian your next" she smiled

"Thanks" he sighed and took a few deep breaths

The song took about two minutes and then it was his turn to walk on stage, he cleared his throat and looked out to see Drew next to the stage. He smiled at him giving him the thumb up.

"We need to talk are the first words I learned to fear. And when they came up in our conventions it usually was fallowed with death. All I wanted was to be like you but I've come to see that in that world comes a price. I didn't want to come here but the prefect child did you didn't ask you just did. Not knowing how much it hurt or killed me inside when you lifted us at the airport you took a piece of me with you. Now that I like here you want us to go back as soon as I adjust you wanted it to change. But maybe I don't want to change I'm sorry doesn't cut it when you grow up. When we understand why your really sorry because you can't it hurts that you're on your own. I see families who are full of noise and craziness but they would trade it for our silence. What I tell them is I would trade them for a day of noise I would trade every trip and gifted for noise. I hope that one day you can this." Fabian finished and no one clapped at first then Bella clapped in the back standing up one by one everyone stood up to cheer

"Thank you for that inspiring speech Fabian" the principle said and continued with the next student. Fabian walked to the back door and Drew was waiting for him

"Nice I liked it" he smiled

"Well I think I've been grounded for a month"

"Naw I watched your sister, your dad, and his friend they seem to be listing to what you had to say."

"I hope so…thank you for what you said about saying what I wanted to say in my speech" he began to cry Drew pulled him in and wrapped his arms around him rubbing his back as he cried.

Fabian walked into the spear room and his dad was all packed up

"So you're leaving then?"

He turned around

"Yep" he smiled at him

"Did you listen to me at all?"

Jack dropped his thing and hugged his son

"Yes I did and I'm sorry because your right I should have seen that…so from now on I'm going to listen to you" he pulled away and smiled at him

"Thanks dad"

"So when you're done with school we've got two opening-"

"Really! Are you kidding!" he yelled

"Nope I'm not when your done with school Torchwood is waiting for you"

"OH MY GOD!" Fabian was so happy that his dad was finally understanding his dreams and his own path.

"But school comes first!" he said and zipped up his bag

"I promise dad I wont let you down!" he smiled

Bella and Fabian waved goodbye as their dad's plane flew away

"I loved you speech Fab's it was like you poured your thought onto paper" Bella smiled wrapping her arm around her little brothers shoulder pulling him in for a sideways hug.

"Well that's what I did kind a"

"Well from now on we've got to have dad come down for the summer!"

"Naw maybe we should go over there every other summer"

"Sounds like a nice idea"


End file.
